What could of happened
by bexs12345
Summary: summary inside but it ha to do with a slip down memory lane and the karate games. Totall Kick, one-short or a two-short rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**What if Jack didn't get his memory back after he broke the boards? (He still broke them and got the record though.) What if it was still gone but he remembered karate? (EVEN THOUGH the Karate games is 6 episoeds away) What if he and Kim did kiss? What if something happened after that kiss? Will Kick finally provaile?**

Tell me if i should do it because if i do it will be a one- shot so review to tell me. There will be totall KICK


	2. The real Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It because if i did Kick would have Kissed in the Karate Games!  
**

* * *

**(Kim pov)****  
**

It has been about 3 months since Jack lost his memory. But he does remember karate, unlike he did 3 months ago. The guys and I are trying really hard to help Jack to remember us. But I feel totally guilty because it is all my fault. If i would have just told Jack how i felt then we wouldn't be trying to get Jack to remember us. One thing is even though he doesn't fully know who we are he knows we are friends and we stick together. So we are all still friends but not as closes with Jack as we were before. Right now Jack and I are on our way to Hollywood! I am so excited. Jack is happy but not excited as me, i wonder why.

When we got to Hollywood we walked in to the set. The guy showed us where we would shoot the first sence. **(I don't remember the guys name) **Then he told us we had to kiss. At first i thought a kiss no big deal, then i realized it would be with Jack now that is a big deal. Now i haven't told anybody this except Mika, Jerry's girlfriend shocking right, Julie, Milton's girlfriend that is shocking as well, and Grace, who after months of dening it admitted she had feelings for Eddie and they are now going out. I bet you are wondering what i haven't told anyone but them, oh yeah and Joan i told, well it is that i have feelings for Jack. Now i would never tell anyone except my girl-friends, i tell them everything!

**(Jacks pov)**

Okay i have to say one thing really fast, that girl apparently named Kim Crawford, i think she is really , really pretty, but my damn memory won't let me remember who she really is! When it was time for the kiss, i can tell she wants to do it as much as i do but doesn't want to make our friendship awkward. So we just ask if some one said cut. Then the director realized that we didn't want to kiss so he brought out stunt lips, which was very wierd i might add. But right, now I a have bigger problem! Kim, the girl who i don't really remember but still fell in love with after 3 months, is trying to KILL ME! How you might ask why she is trying to kill me, well she is about to push me off the edge of the Hollywood sign!

When she DID push me i saw a ledge about 6 feet under the sign with steps going up to the Hollywood sign. i wonder if Kim knew those where there."-I'm also a great actress."i heard Kim say. "Now lets not get ahead of our selves here."said the crazy director. "But i am. I made you think we were actually fighting."said Kim, yes we were not fighting! "No!"said the director as i came out from behind the _H_. "YES! Jack is back!"i said. Then we started to fight. In the end we pushed him off the top of the _H. _"Jack i want you to know, even though you don't really remember me, that i think your amazing."said Kim, i smiled at her. Then we started to lean in. When our lips brushed i whispered "And even though in a way i just meet you i think your amazing too." Then our lips meet, everything came flooding back.

The DoJo, the guys, Rudy, my childhood, the Black Dragons, and Kim, my Kim. Then that crazy director shouted "CUT! I CUT MY LEG!" But we ignored it. When pulled apart i told her i remembered everything then kissed her again. Right before we left we sent that director to jail. When we got back to the DoJo. We told the guys my memory came back, we sent the director to jail, and we had gotten together. "WOOOOOOOO! Everybody, except Jack, Kim, and Bobby owe us money!"said Jerry. We graled at them. "You guys bet on us?! Jack you get Jerry and Rudy, i got Milton, and Eddie!"said Kim and before we could even move they were out the door. We laughed then went to Phil's on a date.

* * *

_**Hoped you liiked it. :-)**_


End file.
